


Let me name the stars for you.

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Beast Tamer Credence Barebone, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Or Die, Graphic Sexual Content, Guilt, Incest, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, found family which is also blood related oops, is it still daddy kink if he's actually your daddy?, secret desires coming to light, self lubrication as a result of sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes Magical Creatures and Nature can outwit even the most experienced wizards, bringing about the last thing either of them expected. One of Newt's creatures gets loose and doses both Credence and him with an as of yet undetermined aphrodisiac.Newt rushes to Tina, and Credence hurries home, entirely forgetting who will be there, and comes into contact with him.





	Let me name the stars for you.

**Author's Note:**

> guess this day was just MADE for me, and Gradence, with an extra big helping of guilt, fries on the side.

“What exactly have you been getting up to with Newt today?” Percy asks, glancing briefly towards the front door, inside of which his newly rediscovered son slumps against.

He looks utterly frazzled, worse for wear, coat in shambles, long dark hair hanging in wisps around his face, falling out of the pristine ponytail it had been put up in this morning when he left.

Credence _ Graves _, has been interning with Scamander, at his own decision, so he can both learn magic and more about the magical world, without having to study in the shadow of the Great Percival Graves. He may not like it, but it’s smart.

Many deals had to be struck to keep Credence healthy, and safe, this was one of them. 

He spends most weekdays with Scamander, portkeying across the country from the brit’s summer cabin in Seattle, to Manhattan, staying nights and weekends with his father, Percy. 

“Something terrible has happened. I just left Newt, and he was already summoning Tina.” Credence chokes out, sounding extremely short of breath. Percy frowns, concern etching away his curious and teasing gaze. What he originally assumed was the result of some manic creature wreaking havoc on his son’s attire seems to be a touch more serious. 

“What are you talking about? What’s happened? Are you ill?” He tries to get close enough to help Credence to his feet, from where he’s begun to slowly slide to the ground, and the boy shakes his head, raising both hands to push Percy back with a firm but controlled wave of power. 

“Stay back! I can’t infect you! I need to bathe and get it off of me.” Credence shouts. 

Rather than get to his feet to walk, he seems bent on quickly crawling on his hands and knees to the closest bathing chamber, which is a decent distance and a whole other hallway from the entry hall. “Come now, it can’t be that bad-” Percy starts, attempting to grab the boy’s shoulder, intent on lifting him up, and Credence squeaks loudly, like a cat, the very second his hand makes contact, missing its target entirely, grasping at the side of his son’s neck. 

His fingers barely caress over Credence’s nape, and the boy shudders bodily, jaw going slack, pressing into the touch, as if begging for more. Percy’s eyes widen, and he catches a whiff of something very spicy, and sickeningly sweet all at once.

“Oh no.” It’s not that he’s never found Credence attractive, despite having a very paternal fondness for him, originally helping him at Tina’s advice, and being entirely aware due to his formerly thought to be status as a nomaj, romance was fully off the table, no matter how sad, lonely, and _ gay _ he might be. 

The revelation that Credence was Percy’s son due to the product of a twenty year old one night stand made things complicated, but better for the boy’s outlook, as well as explaining his magical resilience to the obscurus that still resides in his body. This is a whole new horrid wrench in the works, and Percy suddenly understands with a painful awareness why Credence needs to get himself out of his clothing and clean from whatever aphrodisiac has permeated his skin.

He’s hard, _ painfully _ so, and all from touching Credence, meanwhile, who appears as if he’s just reached a touchless climax, or rather, _ because _ of Percy’s hand on his neck.

“Oh mercy lewis and merlin’s beard.” He swears. 

But the damage is done. He pulls Credence up to his feet and frog marches him to the bathroom, charming his clothing as well as Percy’s own away, saying fuck it. Conjuring up a steaming hot bath is next, urging Credence in first, to ensure he’s cured as quickly as possible, then he can safely retreat to his room to hopefully work through what the fuck just happened.

Percy meanwhile bee lines for the shower, not looking back, very, very determinedly, since any more ogling will be considered a crime for the ages, obscenity in it’s basest form. He closes his eyes and shoves his head into the burning water, scrubbing until his entire body hurts, and the arousal he felt, and still feels, if he’s honest, is beaten down and hidden below a painful tingling.

Percy thinks he may have washed off the first layer of his skin, and frankly he doesn’t care. “You alright out there son?” He shouts, hoping at the very least Credence hasn’t drowned in the few minutes he wasn’t keeping an eye on the boy. Percy is far too protective, considering his new son is almost twenty-one, but Morgana help him, he’s never imagined becoming a father, much less so late in life. He’s doing the best he can, damnit. “Y-yes.”

Credence answers, or more like, whimpers back. That doesn’t sound promising, or good. Percy swallows thickly, and emerges from the shower in a cloud of steam, summoning a towel to dry himself, and cover up the fact he’s still hard. 

“Did you get everything off? Are you clean?” He walks over and finds something far too late to have time to avert his eyes, Credence is draped back against the tub, his hand moving furiously against himself, under the surface of the water, very obviously between his legs. His head lolls back and he looks up at Percy with eyes glassy from lust, lips parting, red as a cherry from being bitten. “Please, help me, Papa.” Oddly enough, before Credence spoke, he’d been about to say no, very firmly, and proper, as any father should. However, something clicks in his hindbrain, below the prim and proper rules Percy Graves has known all his life, and he finds himself croaking out simply, “Darling, my boy, _ anything _.” Magic sizzles at his fingertips, and he manhandles Credence out of the tub, uncaring about the mess he’s making, carrying the boy the few steps and beyond that it is to his master bedroom, ignoring the guest room entirely. If he’s going to do this, it’s not going to be somewhere that Credence has to sleep every night and remember the shamefulness of it. 

Percy sets the boy down on his bed, feeling a hint of a twinge in his back, because frankly Credence isn’t exactly _ light _ , with magic helping or not. “Where does it hurt? Tell me.” He says, as Credence pushes his head back into the pillows, dark waves still damp with water, making Percy think, oh yes, magic. He waves a hand almost lazily over the boy’s body, and dries him instantly, so that now Credence squirms around, seemingly savoring how the sheets feel against his _ dry _ skin.

“Oh god, everywhere. I need to come, I couldn’t do it alone. It’s a side effect of the toxin. Don’t you feel it too, Papa?” 

Credence blinks up at him, brown eyes liquid from unshed tears, and Percy’s heart aches in his chest. “Yes, yes I do.”

He doesn’t bother hesitating any longer, lowering himself onto the bed to kiss Credence, like he’s secretly wanted to for a sinfully long amount of time, and he feels the way the boy responds, arching up into him, parting his lips to share a breath. Percy groans against his mouth, and rocks his hips down at the same moment Credence thrusts up, his massive hot erection grazing over his stomach, missing his own by mere inches. “Beautiful, gorgeous, angel of mine.” Percy sighs.

Credence writhes under him, lifting two trembling hands to cup his face, to stroke his thumbs over tears he didn’t realize he was crying.

“I love you, so so much. I never loved you like a boy should love his father. I loved you as a man loves a woman… or a man, should he meet and fall for one. Forgive me.” Credence says, and Percy shudders over him, having missed when one of the boy’s hands slipped lower, and grasped for his cock, stroking firmly on the length of him and making him climax in an instant.

“Oh fuck, that’s so good. Where did you learn to do that?” He asks, voice raspy. 

Credence whines, and bares his neck to allow Percy to bite kisses from his jawline down that pale arch of skin. 

“I don’t know, I only know how to touch myself, and I imagine doing it to you. I know that it’s wrong, it’s the worst kind of sin to desire you.” Percy shivers, and shakes his head. 

“No darling, you are innocent of any guilt, I won’t allow it. We didn’t know, you didn’t _ know _ when we met, how could you have? You’re so perfect and lovely, I can scarcely believe you’re mine, my boy. My _ son _ .” Credence lets out a wordless cry, and Percy’s thigh nudges harder between the boy’s legs, giving him something to grind his cock into, before coming with a soft wail.

“Oh god in heaven. This feels so _ good _, but it’s not enough… Newt said something about penetration for one or both people affected is the only way to cure it. Please, make love to me.” Credence finishes on a gasp, and Percy’s hand slips off his cock, only because it’s too slick from the boy’s release. 

“Oh mercy lewis.” Percy swears again, but instead of moving away, he lowers his hand to graze his fingertips along Credence’s inner thighs, dragging them up between the quivering limbs to gently caress the boy’s cleft, and he gets another gasp. “Oh! Is that where you’ll do it?” He asks, and Percy smiles, though a bit shaky. “Yes my love. Right there.”

Now he lowers his head further, slotting his mouth first over one nipple, then the other, as Credence shouts and whimpers through another climax and a half, since Percy is giving him as much stimulation as can be conceivably offered, just before he reaches the boy’s navel. He dips his tongue in, swirling it around, then bites on one of Credence’s naked hips, earning himself a loud squeak, then grasping over the boy’s cock, Percy noses along the length of it, swirling his tongue around the head. He presses it against the slit, getting a taste of Credence’s essence, mingling with whatever has infected them both. “Delicious, just as I expected, darling.” Percy moans, then goes beyond, ducking his head down to gently kiss and lick over the high and tight swells of Credence’s testicles, finally reaching the winking pucker of his hole. 

Credence, for his part, has remained mostly silent and still, except for the beautiful noises he makes, and now he groans so loudly Percy is afraid he may break the sound muffling charms, or the windows. It doesn’t mean he’ll stop. 

He licks _ into _ the shiny wet hole, lubricated thanks to either unconscious magic, or another side effect of the aphrodisiac toxin. Percy thinks it’s dangerously intoxicating, were Credence to walk around like this all the time, he would _ never _ be able to resist bending the boy over the closest flat surface to eat him out, and fuck him senseless, or vice versa. 

A hand thrusts into his hair suddenly, gripping hard, tugging his hair, while also pushing him in closer, and Percy obliges at once, firming his tongue to delve it deeper, kissing with a loose jaw, nibbling only slightly on the sensitive flesh of Credence’s taint. “Oh my god, oh Mister Graves! I mean, Percy, father, _ please _.” 

He backs away, concerned he may have hurt the boy, but Percy merely sees that Credence’s cock has fully recovered, hard and flushed at the tip, drooling a steady pool of pearly white stickiness onto his stomach. 

“Roll over onto your hands and knees, it’ll hurt less, my love.” Percy says. Credence obeys, shakily, though hurrying, as if he expects the toxin to wear off before Percy has gotten his cock inside the boy. That’s very unlikely, even if it were to do so, Percy is too far gone now, he’s not going to _ not _ fuck his son. He gets onto his knees and leans over Credence’s naked back, kissing the tops of his shoulders, admiring how well the boy’s scars have healed, since he begin living with Percy. 

There is no corporal punishment, none at all, and Credence has flourished under Scamander’s tutelage as well as being somewhat independent with Percy. He’s a beautiful young man, and he’s all Percy’s right now. He kisses the top of Credence’s spine, and presses two fingers slowly into the boy’s hole, feeling his body shuddering, reacting to the new invasion of touch with only pleasure. “More, please, God.” Credence moans, and Percy obeys. He adds a third, and even a fourth finger, just in case, and because he can, while stroking himself off with the other hand, he switches, removing his fingers from Credence’s well stretched hole, replacing them with his cock, one full smooth thrust all he can manage.

Percy goes still atop Credence’s body, and gasps into the back of his neck, breathing the scent of his hair, his sweat, his very soul. “My darling, I’m sorry, I cannot show you a better time for your first, it’s too much, I’m overwhelmed. You’re so tight and hot, and wonderful.” He goes still, hips flush to Credence’s ass, cock buried deep, pulsing out his release as the drug continues to hold over him, making Percy feel dizzy, and delirious, slightly thirsty as well. 

The boy whimpers, squirming a little, like a butterfly pinned to a board, and he reaches underneath Credence’s waist to find his cock hard, perhaps painfully so, wet at the tip, oozing release, yet not going soft. 

“I think you need to fuck me too, sweetheart.” Percy murmurs against the side of Credence’s ear, lips caressing the silky skin of his lobe. “Me Papa? F-fuck you?”

He smiles. “My boy, I would love nothing more. Please, don't worry, I will save us time.” 

He pulls out, agonizingly slowly, treasuring every second of contact his cock has with Credence’s clenching hole, barely looking at the way his come oozes back out, for fear he may never see it again, and falls onto his back, legs splaying open. “Come to me, sweet Credence.” Percy moans, casting a charm to prep and slick himself, ensuring that even if the toxin has not provided for his son, he will. Credence chases after him, kissing him fiercely, biting and deep, before rutting clumsily against Percy’s cleft, needing a hint of guidance, so he applies a hand, then the boy shudders as he pushes in. 

“Oh jesus, oh god, christ damn me now, this feels _ so good _ Papa.” Credence is in tears again, but only from happiness, and overstimulation, Percy hopes, at least.

Credence moves over him, lasting a few seconds longer, before going rigid and then collapsing onto his chest, convulsing through his orgasm, warmth blooming inside of Percy’s ass.

He pets a hand over the sweat clammy skin of Credence’s naked back, and cradles the back of his neck with the other.

“Shhh it’s alright darling.” Percy breathes, whispering to his son. His beautiful darling boy, he’s done so well.

“That’s it? We’re cured?” Credence mumbles into the side of his neck, lifting his head up to gaze at Percy, brows furrowed. “I guess so.” He answers.

“But I still feel the same. I desire you, I burn for you. I want to _ taste _ you.” Credence squirms around over him, and Percy’s eyes go wide as the boy pulls out, and promptly lowers his head down to mimic what was done to him. Percy’s back arches off the bed as Credence’s lips and teeth latch on to a nipple, then the other, and the next thing he knows, the boy’s mouth is wet and warm on his stomach, lapping up the smears of come still clinging to his cock from being _ inside _ him. Credence deepthroats Percy’s half hard cock with little effort, and braces his legs open with his arms, as well as his shoulders when he finally allows the throbbing flesh to slip from his mouth. 

Percy opens his mouth to ask what Credence thinks he’s doing, but the boy is already between his legs, licking past his balls to bury his face against his cleft, tasting _ himself _ in the process of attempting to eat him out. 

“Oh sweet morgana help me… Credence, lovely, don’t stop.” Percy’s eyes roll back into his head, and there’s another wave of bliss rocking through him, which clears everything like a raging fever. Credence finally stops, pulling away, sitting back on his heels, wiping his mouth on his hand, looking obscenely wrecked, blinking at him, as Percy fights to catch his breath.

“Is it over?” He asks, barely above a whisper. Percy gulps, still tasting the boy’s semen. “I think so.”

Credence falls into his arms almost immediately, snuggling against his chest. 

“I don’t care. I still want you. I-if you want me too?” Percy gazes up at the ceiling, feeling dazed. “I think I will, forever.”

Sealing it with a kiss, they make a pact to never share what transpired between the two of them. 

Credence requests a week off from training with Newt, and Percy takes him away to Paris, where they hardly leave the hotel for anything besides food and wine. They leave the bed for much, much less, devouring each other instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> day 7:**Praise-kink |** <strike> Body Swap </strike> | **Aphrodisiacs | Incest **


End file.
